


10 000 сигарет назад

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: «Одна царапина — и твоя личность может исчезнуть навсегда».Шизуо терпеливо выдыхает, дожидаясь, пока неприятный звон в ушах отступит, касается раны на расшибленной голове и недовольно хмурится. Ему не было больно в момент удара. А теперь липкая тёплая кровь неприятно скользит между пальцев.





	

Шизуо морщится от пронзительного звука орущей во всё горло сирены и плотнее вжимается спиной в холодную стену дома в спасительной тени пустынного переулка. Несколько полицейских машин проносятся мимо, оставляя после себя неприятную мерцающую рябь в глазах, раскаты ревущего гула в висках и запах свежесожжённого топлива. Надрывный визг тормозов вспарывает плотный, влажный после летнего дождя воздух, пружиной отражается от бетонных зданий и чугунной кувалдой тяжело вбивается в разбитый затылок. Хейваджима болезненно прикрывает глаза. Металлическая бейсбольная бита, в отличие от деревянной, не разлетится в щепки от одного удара о твёрдую черепушку.

Шизуо терпеливо выдыхает, дожидаясь, пока неприятный звон в ушах отступит, касается раны на расшибленной голове и недовольно хмурится. Ему не было больно в момент удара. А теперь липкая тёплая кровь неприятно скользит между пальцев. Он с досадой смотрит на свою ладонь. В скрывающей привычные цвета и краски темноте густые бурые разводы кажутся абсолютно чёрными, точно смоляная клякса. Левый глаз словно режет острым зазубренным лезвием. Хейваджима еле слышно шипит, жмурится и порванным рукавом рубашки зажимает рассечённую бровь. Чёртовы ублюдки…

«Будь осторожен»

Эти слова звучат в памяти так отчетливо, будто сказавший их стоит совсем рядом. Шизуо иронично усмехается и поднимает взгляд к серому, почти стальному небу, беспросветным одеялом накрывшему Токио. Изая бы посмеялся: только Хейваджима после нескольких часов полнейшей сосредоточенности и максимальной концентрации способен попасть в передрягу именно тогда, когда совершенно этого не ждёт. Наверное, тут замешана карма.

Последние два месяца Икебукуро жил в страхе перед обезумевшим потрошителем, что кромсал на части любого беспечного жителя, стоило сумеркам опуститься на город. Не с целью любить. С целью убить. И Шизуо знал, что рано или поздно встречи с этим монстром не избежать, ведь одержимый клинок больше всего жаждал именно его плоти. Жаждал отомстить, уничтожить того, кто отказался подчиниться. И Хейваджима, вдоволь наслушавшись историй своих друзей, страшилок и баек знакомых, насмотревшись телевизионных репортажей, однажды твёрдо решил самостоятельно положить конец этой резне.

«Не рискуй напрасно»

Он был убеждён, что не рисковал. Всего лишь хотел прекратить эту массовую кровавую бойню, хотел остановить безжалостные убийства, хотел защитить от опасности дорогих ему людей. Уже неделю каждый день до глубокой ночи он прочёсывал Икебукуро вдоль и поперёк, бродил по отдаленным улицам и опустевшим паркам, старательно прислушивался, даже пытался принюхаться пару раз, но Сайка словно испарилась. Залегла на дно, не позволяя найти ни единой зацепки, наблюдала издалека, будто выжидая более подходящего момента. Исключением не стал и сегодняшний такой же безрезультатный вечер, поэтому, преодолев уже больше половины пути до Синдзюку, Шизуо позволил себе расслабиться, с наслаждением глубоко втянуть сигаретный дым и наконец разжать кулаки.

А потом в глазах потемнело.

«Одна царапина — и твоя личность может исчезнуть навсегда»

Он не помнит, как дрался. Не помнит, в какой момент адреналин хлынул в кровь, затмевая страх быть зарубленным насмерть сумасшедшим клинком. Не помнит, когда понял, что это всего-навсего горстка местной шпаны, а не Сайка. Не помнит, как бита свистела над ухом, когда удавалось увернуться от очередного замаха; как сжимались зубы в немой ярости, когда приходилось защищаться, отражая удары изрядно побитыми руками, что вот-вот и сами начнут стонать от ноющей боли. Он просто раскидал явившуюся из ниоткуда кучку несостоявшихся грабителей-бейсболистов и едва успел спрятаться за углом соседней высотки до приезда полиции. Лишние проблемы ему не нужны.

Когда неразборчивые крики с другой стороны здания постепенно превращаются в чуть различимый гомон, а потом и вовсе затихают, Шизуо с непривычной для него осторожностью выглядывает из тёмного закоулка. Неподалёку, всего метрах в ста, вдоль тротуара видны лишь отсветы мигалок и редкие прохожие, собравшиеся на поднятый шум. Надо же. Оказывается, остались ещё те, чьё любопытство превосходит инстинкт самосохранения перед охватившей район поножовщиной.

Шизуо ещё раз осматривается вокруг и решает пойти в обход — узкими безлюдными улочками, подальше от бьющих в глаза фонарей и зорких взглядов посторонних. Только сумев абстрагироваться от нарастающей гудящей боли и насилу вернув прежнюю сосредоточенность и внимательность, он вновь вытаскивает пачку сигарет и ухватывает одну зубами. Главное, преодолеть оставшийся путь без новых приключений. Сбитые костяшки рук и ободранные пальцы ощутимо саднят, а мелкая дрожь выдаёт внутренний почти позабытый трепет — отголоски осознания неизбежности надвигающейся угрозы — который последний раз испытывал полтора года назад, чувствуя у своего горла холодное острие складного ножа и видя перед собой шальные багровые глаза. Шизуо подносит сигарету к губам, затягивается с удовольствием и смотрит на тлеющий табак, что загорается ярче от лёгкого дуновения ветра. Десять тысяч сигарет назад он не знал, что та драка с Орихарой станет последней.

Серебристый лунный серп показывается на небосводе среди расползающихся туч, и спящий город пронизывает холодный бледно-голубой свет. Хейваджима смотрит вверх на яркий сияющий полумесяц и мысленно улыбается. Просто так. Просто потому, что в первый раз он любовался ночным небом с ним. Стоя на крыше, облокотившись на парапет, обнимал его сзади и крепче прижимал к себе, вдыхая запах жаркого июльского мегаполиса и лёгкий ментоловый аромат волос, и понимал, почему этот человек всегда говорил, что нет ничего более прекрасного и завораживающего, чем вид, открывающийся с высоты птичьего полёта. Десять тысяч сигарет назад Шизуо отшутился беззлобным «романтик» и не заметил, когда сам начал считать звёзды.

Спустя несколько минут подошва ботинка бесстрастно вминает догорающий окурок в асфальт, знакомая высотка гостеприимно распахивает автоматические стеклянные двери и принимает Хейваджиму в свои объятия, поглощает железной пастью лифтовой кабины и вскоре выплёвывает на пятом этаже. К этому моменту головная боль пульсирует ритмично и гулко, неприятно отдаваясь в ушах, и Шизуо становится интересно, если бы он не курил, было бы так же? Он нажимает на кнопку звонка и, уставившись на кафель под ногами, впервые за прошедшие полтора года задаётся вопросом, почему до сих пор не взял у Изаи второй комплект ключей. Ведь он и так фактически здесь живёт.

Когда замок щёлкает и распахивается дверь, Шизуо устало поднимает голову и встречает беспокойство, маской застывшее на побледневшем лице Орихары. Тот осматривает его бегло, задерживает взгляд на кровавой корке у виска, и затаённая тревога мелькает под ресницами.

— Сайка?

— Хулиганы…

Следующий удар сердца пробивает в грудную клетку так мощно, что из горла вырывается короткий шумный выдох. Но это выдох облегчения. Изая сдержанно кивает, отступает в сторону, пропуская Хейваджиму в квартиру, захлопывает дверь и под спокойным проницательным взглядом невольно замирает, постепенно осознавая, что ещё несколько секунд назад им овладевал настоящий сковывающий мутный страх. Страх за Шизуо. Такой незнакомый. Его не было раньше, когда раз за разом видел ссадины и кровоточащие раны. Его не было, пока не появилась реальная угроза в лице свихнувшегося потрошителя, способного отобрать Хейваджиму у него.

Призрачная дымка лёгкого смятения окутывает незаметно. Он вдруг понимает, что внезапно лицом к лицу столкнулся со столь ярким ощущением переживания за другого человека, впервые испытал, каково это — так безмерно дорожить чьей-то жизнью. Казалось, ещё бы чуть-чуть, и руки сами потянулись к нему и намертво сомкнулись на широкой тёплой спине.

До сегодняшнего дня он и не знал, какими бездонными могут быть чувства.

Хейваджима всматривается в карие глаза совсем недолго и, прочитав в них что-то непередаваемо важное, что-то особенное, подступает ближе и укрывает Орихару в кольце сильных рук.

— Я тоже испугался, — хрипло шепчет он и следом за накрывшей их тишиной слышит сдержанный приглушённый смешок.

— Молчал бы…

Изая прикрывает глаза, втягивает носом осевший на измятом воротнике знакомый запах крови и пота, и мучившее его беспокойство неуверенно ослабляет хватку.

Через полминуты он привычно уйдет на кухню, достанет из шкафчика аптечку и попросит Шизуо сесть. Тот молча послушается, пройдёт к небольшому дивану, чуть пошатнувшись, устало опустится на сиденье, медленно выдохнет и, закрыв глаза, сосредоточится на бережных прикосновениях холодных пальцев, так контрастно ощущаемых на разогретой горячей кровью коже. После Изая как обычно будет смеяться над поразительной «везучестью» Хейваджимы и окончательно убедится в том, что не стоит отпускать его одного. Ирония судьбы. Даже такой здоровяк способен заставить его выпивать одну за другой чашки горького кофе и в волнении непрерывно смотреть на часы. Позже Шизуо обязательно захочет закурить, но Орихара скажет своё категоричное бескомпромиссное «нет» и отправит в постель. Десять тысяч сигарет назад Шизуо не знал, что этот тон может быть настолько непреклонен. Десять тысяч сигарет назад он приходил сюда, чтобы драться. Теперь приходит залечить свои раны. И он обязательно вернётся снова, потому что десять тысяч сигарет назад он полюбил молчаливые высотки Синдзюку.


End file.
